


The Time of Confusion

by 07WhiteLightning



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), The Musketeers (2014), The Musketeers (TV) RPF
Genre: Action, Confusion, Fiction, Funny, Gen, Swords, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07WhiteLightning/pseuds/07WhiteLightning
Summary: When the Musketeers end up in Foggy's alley confusion results





	1. Chapter 1

Matt thumped the stack of paperwork on his desk wearily, it was on days like today he regretted becoming a lawyer, he'd just lost an innocent man going to jail for a murder he didnt commit. Nelson and Murdock was becoming increasingly popular now as the partners accepted food in exchange for work instead of money. Even now there was an apple pie sitting outside his bedroom waiting to be eaten, Matt wondered jokingly if he could give out food to the people he helped, then he shook his head at the thought with a chuckle.

Working through the paperwork took the rest of the day and Matt was finally finished at half past 5, he walked home eagerly, eating a brief dinner then dressing into his uncomfortable yet safe daredevil clothes, sliding the helmet on, he was ready for tonights challenges (or so he thought).

It was halfway through the night when Matt decided to head home, when he finally slid in the window, he heard his phone calling out that Foggy was calling, he answered it.  
"Matt, can you come to my allyway in your daredevil suit?".

* * *

 Foggy was tired after his long day at the office, he was thankful things were mended between Matt and him, but that didn't change the fact that Matt was out every night getting beaten like some sort of hoodlum.

Foggy sighed and collapsed onto the couch then noticed the trash really needed taking out, _I'll do it after dinner_ he sighed again, getting up, he began to make dinner, he settled with heating up a frozen meal, then he ate while watching a movie, it was a series he had just started watching, the end of this episode was suspenseful and Foggy quickly washed up so he could watch another, which led to another and another, it was almost 10:30 when he finally decided to go to bed, then he remembered the full bin, so he brought it through the lift then out to the alleyway he emptied it out and was about to go outside when he heard a loud bang behind him, he whirled around, half expecting to find a gun pointed at him or a dead body on the ground, instead there was a flash of blue-white coloured light, then a bunch of people were lying on the alley floor, motionless.

Foggy stared at them, shocked for a minute, then he jolted into action, Foggy sneaked up to them carefully, he half expected them to jump up and attack, then he realised they were out cold, he noted their strange clothing, there were four people, all wearing swords and clothes he'd expect in a medieval movie, two wore hats to complete their outfit, he pondered what to do with them, and he dialed Matt's number, his hands shaking, "Matt, can you come to my alleyway in your Daredevil suit?" he said, hanging up as Matt sputtered on the other end of the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt warily listened to the alleyway below him, four people were in a deep sleep of unconsciousness while Foggy paced, swearing under his breath every few seconds, Matt wondered if Foggy had knocked them out breifly but dismissed it quickly, they werent unconscious from head wounds but something else he couldn't identify, they all wore swords and he breifly thought of nobu with a slight shudder. He dropped in front of foggy,

"Foggy, whats going on? who-who are these people?"

Foggys heartbeat skipped and he put a hand on his chest,

"phew! Matt! dont jump out of nowhere like that! its unhealthy!" Foggy said, gasping slightly, "I was taking out the bin when i heard a gunshot and saw them appear after a flash of light, you dont think they are like those weird alien things the avengers fight do you?"

"they seem human to me." Matt shrugged, "why did you get me to come here suited up?"

"if they were faking it then you had to fight them at least you would still keep your identity secret."

Matt noticed one was waking up and signalled for Foggy to be quiet, the man was obviously used to headaches because from what Matt could tell, this man was suffering a bad headache, yet he still moved fairly quick as if he were in no pain at all, drawing his sword and pointing it at Matt,

"qui es-tu?!" he asked gruffly, Matt recognised this as French for 'who are you' he realised the sitution could get messy if he wasnt careful, this man was acting relatively calm but Matt could practically feel his heartbeat racing a thousand miles a minute.

"listen, i need you to calm down, we aren't here to fight you." then Matt realised Foggy was holding up a baseball bat as if ready to bash the other mans head in,

"you certainly look ready to fight me." the man said wryly in an old-style english, tightening his grip on the sword, still pointing at Matts chest, Matt raised his hands though he could still easily push the sword away, he didnt want to get on the wrong side of this obviously lost and confused man.

"I am called Daredevil and this is Foggy, we would've killed you already if we were going to."

"what do you want from us then? Grimaud should know we wont be turned into red guards and nor would King Louis pay a ransom for us,"

"Im sorry, what do you mean king Louis?"  
the other man looked pleasantly surprised as if he'd been releived of execution,

"then you dont know who we are?" he looked at his still unconscious fellow friends hesitantly and Matt was left with the feeling that he would have already fought his way out of what he still somehow saw as a captive situation, one of his friends woke up as he looked down, he too had a bad headache and ignored it, jumping to his feet unsteadily, taking one look around, he drew his sword, pointing it at Foggy with hands that wavered,

"Aramis?" he slurred,

"D'Artagnan, wait for Athos and Porthos to wake up." Aramis ordered  
because then it will be four to one Matt realised with a sinking feeling, if they wanted a fight, theyd get one,

"we don't want to fight you." Matt insisted again, "we just found you here unconscious,"  
"then why were you guarding us?" Aramis asked,

"we arent, your free to go, I'd just like to know who you are," Matt said "and why you have swords, who do you work for?"

"the king." Aramis said, Matt heard one of the others stirring, D'Artagnan looked torn between going to his friend or protecting them, his friend got up slower then the others, he was heavier built too, Aramis glanced at him and some sort of silent conversation passed between them and he turned the man still unconscious,

"Athos," he said, patting the mans cheeks roughly, "time to get up," Athos woke almost immediately, almost punching the man who'd woken him in the face, then he stood up and staggered a little,

"where are we?" he slurred,

"no idea," Aramis answered,

"Hells Kitchen."

"Sounds like agony, what are we doing here?" Athos asked,

"yea, what are we doing here?" d'Artagnan asked

"Hells kitchen, is that supposed to be some silly joke?" Aramis asked "dont make fun of me." he warned

Matt could relate to those words so well he almost laughed, then he realised their confusion was genuine, they werent from some sort of dress up party.

"its in New York." he supplisupplied, ying to jog thier memories, that confused them more so matt decided not to mention aliens.

"Doesnt aliens and gods falling from the sky ring any bells?"

good old Foggy now they thought Matt and Foggy were the crazy two,

"um, Foggy, now is not a good time for that sort of a memory"

"I dont know what sort of silly mind tricks are going on here, but you cant really think we're going to believe we are in the hells kitchen talking to someone in a devil costume about falling out of the sky?"  
they all had their swords out now and closed in on Matt and Foggy,

"go Foggy, I can handle them,"Matt said, praying Foggy would obey for once, he heard Foggy's footsteps fade away and with a prayer of thanks he sprang into action.

Matt took down Aramis first, easily knocking him out in seconds, d'Artagnan tried to cut into his ribs, and Matt got out of the way into Athos blade, he gave a groan as the sword slashed deep into his arm, he flipped, landing a boot in Athos' face, Athos fell to the ground unconscious.

Matt turned and grabbed d'Artagnan's arm twisting it so he dropped his sword, then he punched d'Artagnan twice before a fist landed in his face, Matt reeled from the blow, desperately trying to get his bearings, a boot kicked him in the stomach, he doubled over, curled up, then as the pain began to subside, he rolled away.

Matt jumped to his feet and they all pausd, sizing each other up for a minute, it was only d'Artagnan, who couldnt hold a sword and the burly puncher who hadnt drawn his sword yet, d'Artagnan was hestant yet full of anger and the puncher was more sure of himself, Matt ran at d'Artagnan, who pulled something from his belt and Matt stopped at d'Artagnans suddenly surly heartbeat, he was holding either a huge stinky pistol or a minny rifle, it smelled of burnt rope and gunpowder, Matt tilted his head, studying it carefully, it only had one bullet, he realised, he stepped forward and as d'Artagnan pulled the trigger, Matt dodged to the side, d'Artagnan was surprised at this and Matt tackled him and gave him three hard hits, then, as d'Artagnan fell unconscious, Matt felt himself lift from the ground and slam into the brick wall. 

Matt stood as quickly as he could when he got another slug to the stomach, he doubled over and headbutted the puncher, then did a sideflip, trying to kick the puncher the same as Athos, the puncher was enjoying himself, Matt realised, he was completely worn out and had several cracked ribs. 

On a good day the puncher would've been a challenge, now Matt realised if he didn't add more energy into his fighting he would either die or end up their prisoner, he grabbed the punchers arm and flipped over it, putting all his weight behind it, the puncher bowled into him with a roar of pain and rage as he did so and they both fell to the ground in a heap, the puncher on top, Matt struggled out from under him quickly, standing up at the same time as the other man, he aimed a punch at his head and the puncher ducked it and threw his own, which matt sidestepped, bounced off the wall to push the man over then repeatedly punched him in the face, then suddenly a mind numbing pain slammed into the back of his head and he welcomed unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the next one i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I have edited this chapter to make more sense.

Matt woke up with a earsplitting headache. Slowly sitting up he felt the rough pavement beneath him and paused, realising he wasn't home, his back was leaning against a brick wall, his hands tied behind him in rough rope! "No! C'mon." He muttered in fear, feeling the knots, the rope was taut, something pressed against his mask and he realised he was blindfolded.

"Good morning, monsier" he recognised Athos' voice beside him and he realised all four men were standing around him, Athos was in front of his head, the sound showed him they were in an alleyway, not the same one he fought in, this one was wider, further from the main street.

"What do you want with me?" Matt asked frantically, desperately trying to think of a plan to get free and wondering what sort of torture was in store for him.

"We want you to tell us the truth this time," clarified another voice, younger, 'd'Artagnan' Matt remembered from the night before "where are we?"  
"Hells kitchen, ask anyone and they'd tell you that." Matt answered, puzzled that they hadn't asked him for information about his identity or the like.

"How many days travel is it to get back to Paris then?"  
Matt frowned, "Paris?"

"what is the problem? Answer or suffer the consequences." Athos said in a dry voice that warned him to tread carefully,

"its pretty very far away, I don't know how long it'd take to drive, you'd need to book a plane." Matt paused in thought, "Are you honestly keeping me tied up so you can ask how to get to Paris?!" Matt asked, d'Artagnans hand came behind his head and pulled off the blindfold,

"Yes, now Point us in the right direction." Porthos ordered as if it wasn't a curious thing to do.

"Well I guess its, um, west of here?" Matt racked his brain for his geography, "You know its in France, right?"

"We're not stupid, we know our maps, they simply do not show this place. Us soldiers know our maps well, unlike you..." he paused, "Guardians of Hell?"

"soldiers? what sort?" Matt asked, ignoring Aramis' dig at him,

"surely you have heard of the 'musketeers'" Aramis supplied, Matt smiled broadly,

"Yeah sure, your costumes seem right, but you seem to have forgotten their era has well and truly past, or do you guys seriously think you're musketeers?"  
they all glared at him angrily and Matt realised they did,

Oh no.

"I thought they stopped being used around 1600 ad." he quickly explained,

"what year do you think it is?!" Athos was exasperated,

"2016." Matt answered, Athos exchanged a glance with his friends,

"your kidding." d'Artagnan said, his voice unsteady,

"no, the year really is 2016,"

"so we been transported through time? is that what you're trying to tell us?"

"No," Matt snorted "that would be ridiculous, what year did you think it was?"

"1636, its definately 1636, you've just brought us to a section of earth we don't recognise." Athos sounded sure now, "he's trying to confuse us, don't listen to him." he whispered to his friends, Aramis didn't look convinced,

"Why would he try to convince us something so silly as that?" Aramis asked,

"thats the whole point, I wouldn't try to make you believe something like that if it wasn't true."  
"if we are in your time, then you should know what all that noise we can hear is,"  
Matt was puzzled for a minute, 'there is no way the time travel has heightened their hearing' he thought to himself, "what noise?"  
suddenly a horn beeped nearby and d'Artagnan jumped,  
"that noise, the vrrrrr,"  
"oh, those are c- um transports, sorta like horse carriages without the horses and heaps faster and louder, stay away from them or you will get um trampled?" he tried,

suddenly his phone started calling

Foggy...Foggy...Foggy...

"Who's there?" Athos growled

Foggy...Foggy...Foggy...

"Come out where we can see you NOW!" d'Artagnan commanded, drawing his sword and spinning in a circle,  
The phone rang out and Matt chuckled

"Whats so funny? Who is it?" Athos demanded pointing his sword at Matt

"It's my phone." Matt stated "Foggy's worried about me and you got about 20 minutes before he calls the cops and they start to track it." Matt bluffed despite the quizzical looks

"Look here don't go into your strange terminology." Athos said  
"What is a phone or a cop?" he demanded Matt sighed 'oh, thats right, they're still buying the time travelling stuff' he racked his brain for medieval terms

"a phone is... ughhh... sort of a messanger.."

"So where is he?"

"in my pocket"

"pocket?" the four guys looked around confused Matt sighed again 'great! all i got to do next is explain to them about everything that has happened in the last 4000 years...'

"I'm not that great at history so forgive me if I forgot pockets didn't exist in the 17th century..."

"so you're still going with the 'future' rubbish?"

"How else would you explain this?"  
while they were talking Matt had untied his hands but since they were still pointing a sword at him he lifted them slowly.

"How did you do that?"

"Ropes are old school.."

"Old school?"

"Never mind, I will show you my phone"  
Matt slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket

"This is a phone." he explained

"How do your tracks look different when you got that?" d'Artagnan asked, refering to his earlier words about the police tracking him through it.

"Nevermind, the 'cops' whatever they are won't be able to track him anyway because we didn't leave any tracks"Porthos stated with a chuckle, "This guy's evidently tryin' to trick us by speaking words of other languages to mix us up."  
Matt frowned "Thats not how it works, and cops are like.. law enforcing soldiers I guess."  
"Red Guards?" Athos said with spite  
Matt raised an eyebrow, "are you joking? Of course not, But..." he considered, to his knowledge, Red Guards were the common soldiers while musketeers were the elite few. "I guess, yeah, so if you don't want to meet them I suggest you let me ring Foggy and tell him I'm fine"  
Athos growled "fine but be quick about it"  
Matt grabbed his phone off d'Artagnan who had been inspecting it curiously the musketeers gasped when Matt turned the screen on

"It has a fire in it!"

"No thats the screen it is lots of tiny lights"

"lights?"

"you'll see"  
Matt pressed a button to activate voice control,

"call Foggy"

"calling Foggy" the phone said  
the musketeers were shocked

"did that steel thing just talk?!"

"whats that noise?"

"Matt? are you ok?" Foggy sounded next-level worried "I was on the verge of calling the police, only reason I didn't was because of obvious reasons..."

"yeah," he sighed, "I'm fine, I'll just take them to my appartment"

"ok," Foggy sounded relieved, "But Matt, don't do anything silly, be careful."  
"Sure thing, Foggy," Matt said to reassure him, he had no idea what sort of problems would arise and he couldn't exactly expect everything to work out perfectly. He hung up the phone and turned to the Musketeers,

"Follow me, and don't ask questions, you will see things you won't understand and I'll explain all I can later," Matt promised, Athos looked unconvinced, but nodded.  
They headed towards Matts apartment, "this is a strange place indeed, why is there no horse manure around?" Aramis asked, then seemingly considering Matts earlier words, "dont horses exist anymore, is that why you needed the loud wagons?"  
Matt turned and gave him an angry face and Aramis wisely shut up.  
Despite choosing the quietest streets to get to his appartment they still got some strange looks 'they probably think we are some kind of dress-up parade' Matt thought wryly.

When they got a few blocks from Matts appartment he turned to the musketeers,

  
"wait here, I'll be back soon." he told them  
"how do we know you aren't simply trying to escape?" d'Artagnan asked, pointing his sword at Matt again "we aren't stupid."  
"please, you have to trust me, I'm just going to get changed so I look relatively normal so people don't realise who I am when they see me walk home," matt sighed when they didn't seem convinced, he removed his mask,  
Aramis' heartbeat jumped when he met his eyes,  
"you-your blind! how?"  
"what do you mean blind? how do you tell?" d'Artagnan asked, "his eyes arent clouded,"  
"they stare, watch," Aramis waved a hand in front of matts eyes, Matt almost laughed as aramis did so, the lengths he went to convince his friends,  
"you can't seriously be telling me a blind man knocked us all out?"  
"who knows, in this world have you discovered ways to make cripples not so crippled by now?" Aramis asked, his voice full of wonder,  
"normal people haven't but I wasn't born blind, I got chemicals splashed into my eyes when I was 9, and it enhanced my other senses." Matt said, "now, that explained, Ive gotta go, I'll be back soon."

he went down an alley close by, once he was out of sight he jumped to the roof of the nearest appartment and started jumping the rooves until he got home where he quckly dressed in his daily clothes, grabbed his cane and walked back out to where he left the musketeers.

**Author's Note:**

> More is coming,  
> Comments will help it come faster!  
> I welcome suggestions as i havent completely planned the story yet.  
> All feedback is welcome good and bad.


End file.
